


Acousticophobia

by chiixil_84



Series: The Nexus [2]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Fear, Hearing Voices, Other, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiixil_84/pseuds/chiixil_84
Summary: Acousticophobia: the fear or noise.AKA, Sideways hates hearing things, because hearing things means he's going insane.
Series: The Nexus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Acousticophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story from that prompt set that I had with Ablutophobia, written a few years ago. This time, I used Armada's Sideways as the subject. It was fun, but kind of challenging. (Of course, I edited it slightly from what it had been.)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Sideways hated being alone; it was when he could hear _everything_. It always gave him such a headache to constantly hear all the inner dialogue of others’ unfiltered thoughts, putting him into a panicked state that took literally days for him to calm down; even the smallest noise sent him into overdrive, and it was _exhausting_ to constantly be on high alert to prevent himself from shattering. 

When he was alone, it meant his master’s words were the clearest – and every time the god’s words came to Sideways, it sent a surge of absolute terror through his body. Every syllable the god whispered to the overworked mech, he wondered if the sheer terror he felt would end up killing him. 

Eons passed like this, and he accepted his fate; what else could he do in the face of the literal god of chaos? 

While Unicron laid dormant, the faint voice of his master didn’t terrify Sideways as terribly as it did now; he found ways to dampen the effects, and it had been tolerable, for a time. But, something changed with the once-starved god, and the Destroyer was out for blood. 

He wouldn’t stop his devastation until the Matrix of Leadership was devoured, and only one planet carried its wielder. 

Of course, he told Sideways to ready his approach; as a loyal puppet, the mech obliged his master’s wishes. Everything was perfect, and Sideways knew Unicron would’ve accepted his efforts – but these foolish Cybertronians always meddled in affairs that weren’t theirs to tend to, and it ruined _everything_. 

The god would’ve made his approach undisturbed, had that blasted _Seeker_ not fired his cannons at the approaching planetoid. (If he was being honest, the spawn held some deep-seated hope that the blast would be enough to finally destroy the one thing Sideways was most afraid of: _Unicron_ .) But, when it didn’t make it – when it died _just short_ of destroying the Destroyer – Sideways had no choice but to crush the hopeful feeling of being free and simply do his job. 

Unfortunately, with the approach of his master, Sideways’ mind decided that it was too frail to carry on, so it shattered; eons had passed with this barely-together sanity carrying him through Hell and high water, but _now_ was the time it became too much for him? 

What a joke. 

Despite knowing his master inside out, he never stood a chance when it came to attempting to block the entity out of his mind; Unicron was far too strong for any mech to simply _ignore_. Still, the god had his weaknesses: he could only be destroyed from the inside out. 

How ironic it was that Unicron used this tactic of creating self-doubt and other self-harming issues within another person, when those same strategies would bring the Destroyer to his knees? Though the god was a smart being and knew that if any other mecha had this information at their disposal, he would be ruined; so, he twisted Sideways until he finally broke. 

So, with the spawn under his control, Unicron would be indestructible; all the god needed to do was make sure Sideways continued hearing the voices, driving the mech further into his paranoia. 

It wasn’t the worst way to go, at least. 


End file.
